You Know
by Invader Sah
Summary: You Know You've Watched To Much Yugioh When...' Rated because I think of, what, ONE bad word?


You Know You Watch Too Much Yugioh When…

**Roshimito: Wait, didn't somebody already do one of these?**

Me: ……yer point is?

**Roshimito: My point is you're stealing someone else's idea!**

Me: Oh come ON! People all over the web make 'You Know You Watch to Much When…' lists all the time!. How do you know I'm not stealing from one of them!?

**Roshimito: -opens mouth- ……-stands there with mouth hanging open-**

Me: Precisely! I win! HAH! Now do the disclaimer!

**Roshimito: You do the disclaimer!**

Me: Y-aaamiii!!

**Roshimito: No, bad hikari. Do your own dang disclaimer. I'm going to make myself some chocolate taquitos –leaves-**

Me: ;; But yami!!

**Roshimito: I can't hear you!**

Me: Fine! -- You're sleeping on the couch tonight

**Roshimito: NYEH!?**

Me: I don't own Yami, Yugi, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seto, Mokuba, Mai, Duke, Tristan, Yugi's Grandpa, Serenedy, the White House, chocolate fritters, doughnuts..-way off topic at this point-

**Roshimito: ….Hikari…**

Me: …Crab apples, cotton candy, CD players, the television, the Nintendo WII…

**Roshimito: Hikari!**

Me: …cardboard boxes, that hobo living outside my house, step ladders, door handles…

**Roshimito: HIKARI!**

Me: Or any other Yugioh related things! I'm making absolutely no profit from this. I do own my yami Roshimito. She owns me(as far as I am aware). I don't mean to offend any religions, sexualities, African Americans, or anyone of any kind with anything I do. If you have a problem with homosexuals, run away! Run away, and never return! –cackles insanely-

**Roshimito: She doesn't own that quote either. It's copyrighted to the creators of Lion King. AKA – Disney. Now, on with the fic!...or…whatever it is. List?**

1. You can name all the cards Yami has ever played in a duel

**2. You're deck has every card Yami has ever played in a duel**

3. You spend you're entire life tearing up every Blue Eyes card you find so there is, indeed, only three in existence

**4. You have a yami **

5. You've memorized every theme song/ending theme

**6. You redecorate you're room so it looks like the Shadow Realm**

7. You duel over MSN with your friend

**8. You sit in front of your mirror for five hours trying to style your hair like one of the characters**

9. You manage to style your hair like one of the characters

**10. You wonder what magic therapist Mokuba went to see after the original series**

11. You actually understood what was being refered to above

**12. You realize that for some unexplained reason Yami's eyes suddenly changed from red to purple**

13. You discover an explanation for the above

**14. When someone challenges you to a duel you yell 'YU-GI-OH' at the top of your lungs, then lock your self in your room out of disappointment when nothing happens**

15. You spend 3 years of you're life trying to figure out why Yugi yells out 'Yu-gi-oh' in the first place, because his names Yami, not Yugioh

**16. You squeal whenever Yami talks in either of the versions**

17. You watch all the episodes just so you can count exactly how many times Mokuba gets kidnapped

**18. You watch all the episodes just so you can count exactly how many times Yami saves Yugi's ass**

19. You wonder why Yami didn't kick Weevil's ass for tossing Exodia into the water

**20. You realize that in the later episodes Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood are never mentioned**

21. You decide to study scientifically why this is so

**22. You conclude Yami assassinated them in their sleep and the case is closed**

23. You wonder why in the new version Yami didn't just make Kaiba believe he was being devoured by a Blue Eyes and be done with it

**24. You announce at the top of your lungs everything you do when you're dueling**

25. Everytime your opponent makes a move you yell 'HOLD ON!' in a commanding voice

**26. Your opponent screws you over and you scream 'OH NO!' in a horrified manner**

27. You wonder why having his millennium eye removed killed Pegasus, but having his real eye removed didn't

**28. You wonder just what Shadi did with Pegasus' real eye**

29. You begin to come up with things Yami does all day when he's stuck in Yugi's mind

**30. You start quoting Yami while in class**

31. You start quoting Yami while not in class

**32. Your Socials Teacher asks you why something happened in history, and you respond "Because Yami was in the puzzle, and thus couldn't mind crush anyone"**

33. You doodle pictures of Yugioh characters on your notes and homework

**34. Your teacher asks you exactlly WHY you drew Yugioh characters in your textbook**

35. You create one of the Millenium Items with paper mache

**36. You create ALL of the Millenium Items with paper mache**

37. You create all of the Millenium Items out of real gold

**38. You act as if you have a split personality**

39. You have to see the school phyciatrist because you keep yelling "MIND CRUSH" at people who anoy you

**40. Whenever you see a shorter then average boy you run up to him and demand he reveal his yami to you**

41. You began to muse why only the Millenium Puzzle, Ring, and Rod had a yami in them, but not the other Millenium Items

**42. Your entire wall is covered in Yugioh posters**

43. You've watched all the Yugioh seasons; even the one nobody liked. You know which one

**44. You throw a party on any of the Yugioh characters birthday**

45. Whenever someone angers you, you speak in a really creepy voice challanging them to a "Shadow Game"

**46. You realize that the Rod didn't actually have a yami in it, as stated in #41 - Malik was just crazy**

47. You draw animal versions of all the Yugioh characters

**48. You name one of your pets of a Yugioh character**

49. You buy every DVD boxset of every Yugioh Episode

**50. You waste your time reading this**

51. You claim you own Yugioh

**52. You read this then decide to make you're own "You know you've watched to much Yugioh when..."**

**53. You threaten to sue me because I'm using the Yugioh characters names without permission from the creator**

**54. Oh nooez!**

**55. Srsly.**

**56. Get. A. Life**

**57. PS: Mr. Crepsly is deh pimp**

**58. ...I'm done now, btw...**

**59. Seriously. You can go away now.**

**60. ...**

**61. I'm not kidding. Go away**

**62. ...**

**63. ...**

**64. ...**

**65. Screw this, I'm going to write a puzzleshipping story**

**66. Also, I'm never updating The Mary Sue**

**67. Sorry to my readers, but I like Yugioh more now...**

**68. So stop waiting, please.**

**69. Ain't gonna happen.**

**70. Why are you waiting anyway? It wasn't even that good of a story!**

**71. There's far, FAR better stories out there you could be reading!**

**72. Right now. At this very moment. Why are you STILL here when there's more awesome things to be reading?**

**73. Like the story "****Do You Dream of Me?" by Laryna6.**

**74. Best. Puzzleshipping. Story. Ever**

**75. Playant advertising**

**76. Also, Dumbledore's gay. HAH! Take THAT you ship hates! Fish smacked!**

**77. Uhuh, that's right! J.K.Rowling SUPPORTS GAY PEOPLE! HAH!**

**78. So go to hell, and take all your flames with you.**

**79. Also, give me all your fishsticks.**

**80. No seriously. And watch Yugioh The Abridged Series on Youtube. **

**81. And for peats sake, GO AWAY ALREADY!**

**82. The list ENDED 29 numbers ago!**

**83. Why are you even still here!?**

**84. Gah! I have nothing more to say to you moronic people!**

85. ...

**86. What!? No, of course not hikari! I wasn't doing anything!**

87. ...

**89. I swear! It wasn't me! It was the Thief! THE ELVES DID IT!**

90. ...

91. Sorry about that ; Roshimito took over! Uhm...but yeah...the lists over...

92. So, please, you can go now. But she did have a point...

93. "Do You Dream of Me?" by Laryna6 IS the best fanfiction ever. If you like puzzleshipping

94. And if you don't...well then, to bad for you.

95. Bye now! D

---------------------------------

_Yuko: And that's the end! -- BTW, I'm only here because Sarah's off scolding her yami. So yeah...Go away. And don't bother R&R-ing...Sarah isn't a good writer. Really. All she did was waste your valuable time. Go read something that's actually GOOD! Oh...and Sarah and her yami ARE right about one thing..._

_"__Do You Dream of Me?" by Laryna6 is the best story ever. That's an example of GOOD writing._

_-more playant advertising-_

_Also, Sarah doesn't own fishsticks either _


End file.
